Nakhoda Manis
Nakhoda Manis is a superhuman who turns into rock in the day along with his ship and crew. This rock is called 'Jong Batu '. History Nakhoda Manis was born on 21st September 1552 to Dang Ambon and Awang Kahar. He was known as only Manis then. His father was a very wealthy man, who gained his fortune from trading with Middle Eastern merchants. The family lived in Kampong Ayer . In 1569, Awang Kahar died from a then-undiagnosed case of tuberculosis. Both Dang Ambon and Manis inherited a large fortune which was enough for both of them to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. The year after, Nakhoda Manis left Kampong Ayer to seek his fortune and gain experience in the city of Sulu, much to the disappointment and against the wishes of his mother. After many years, he achieved success and wealth there and married a beautiful noblewoman named Putri Kenang . He commandeered one of the biggest ships in Southeast Asia. Meanwhile, her mother spent most of her inheritance on charity and feeding the poor to appease to higher powers to bring her son safely. This went on until she became poor. Dang Ambon was overjoyed to hear that her son’s ship was going to anchor in the Brunei River and Nakhoda Manis was also looking forward to reuniting with his mother. When he arrived at the Brunei River, Dang Ambon paddled a small boat out towards his larger vessel and shouted that she missed him. He was very happy upon hearing his mother’s voice and looked forward to introducing her to his wife. However, before he could say anything to his wife, she was disgusted with the poor old woman and demanded her to be chased away. Nakhoda Manis was forced to turn his back on his mother and ordered his crew to push her small boat away. Dang Ambon was heartbroken and she cursed her son, whereupon a storm came and capsized the ship. After the storm, there was a huge rock in the river where Nakhoda Manis had anchored his vessel, which sank in the storm. The rock is known today as Jong Batu . In 1954, upon discovering an ancient manuscript describing the legend in great detail, Ambuyatman revived Nakhoda Manis with the help of a shaman. However, the shaman's power was only enough to revive Manis only at night. Manis would turn back into rock at dawn. After being revived, Nakhoda Manis expressed great regret for his betrayal towards his mother. Ambuyatman manipulated his sorrow by telling him that his mother was still alive, and that by asking for her forgiveness, the curse would be broken. However, Ambuyatman would only agree to help Manis find his mother if Manis would become one of his warriors. Nakhoda Manis agreed, unaware that Ambuyatman had no intentions to help him. Personality Nakhoda Manis is deeply regretful about his betrayal towards his mother. Though he loves and cares for his wife Putri, he carries a deep-seated resentment towards her for being the reason for his betrayal. He does not talk much, and prefers to keep his thoughts to himself. Though level-headed, he puts the concept of family beyond anything else. This is another reason why he still stands aside his wife. He longs for a child, but the transformation has rendered Putri (and everyone else on the ship) infertile. He despises Ambuyatman, but feels he has no choice but to obey him. Manis's love for his mother and a desire for her forgiveness has led him to committing acts that he usually considers despicable. Category:Superhuman Category:Characters